


Porque una no es suficiente

by Vismur



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Almas gemelas, Crack, M/M, Primeras palabras, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6874900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vismur/pseuds/Vismur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La gente normal tiene un juego de marcas de primeras palabras de su alma gemela, Shinichi tiene cuatro, solamente su suerte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Porque una no es suficiente

**ONE-SHOT**

 

Almas gemelas. Su mundo tenía un manifiesto terrible de esos enlaces creados por el destino desde el nacimiento, el noventa por ciento de los humanos del planeta tierra, tenían en alguna parte de su cuerpo las primeras palabras de su alma gemela decorando su piel en varios tipos de letras y colores.

 

En el caso de Shinichi Kudo, él tenía cuatro juegos, un conjunto en su muñeca derecha, uno más en su muslo izquierdo, otro en la cintura al lado derecho, y uno más en su clavícula, tirando hacia el lado izquierdo.

 

Al principio no entendía el significado de esto, y más cuando sus padres estaban entre divertidos y preocupados. Fue cuando tuvo más edad que entendió, lo normal era uno, lo extraño eran dos, pero nunca hubo declaración de una persona con cuatro.

 

¿Él tenía una clase de harem o una relación de pentágono?

 

Él lo oculto, la muñeca con un reloj, y los otros tres con su ropa, no estaba recibiendo miradas curiosas de nadie, porque eran incomodas de alguna manera, se sentía extraño mirar cada conjunto de palabras, pero con renovado interés, dos de ellas tenían una conexión con ser un niño, pero nunca nadie mostro signos de ser su alma gemela, cuando empezó a crecer más allá de la pubertad, se preguntó confundido si tenía algún error en su deducción.

 

Luego se tenía que hacer el valiente metiéndose donde no le llaman, con un descuido de novato terrible, y siendo obligado a tragarse drogas experimentales.

 

Sus pensamientos sobre sus palabras se vertieron en último lugar cuando estaba más ocupado tras la cola de una organización criminal nacional muy peligrosa.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Sin embargo, tuvo que recordarlas de una manera un poco convencional un tiempo después.

 

Él no había oído mucho sobre el ladrón internacional 1412, y el misterio que significaba su acertijo, lo cautivo lo suficiente para intentar atraparle, ningún delincuente se había salido con la suya mientras él estaba en el caso, y estaba dispuesto a apostar que esto no sería diferente.

 

Decir que no salió como lo tenía planeado, es un eufemismo.

 

Él resolvió el acertijo, se preparó de antemano, pero últimamente se había encontrado con muchas sorpresas.

 

\- Hey chico, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó el hombre de blanco, mientras el detective sacaba tantas observaciones sobre el otro.

 

\- ¡Fuegos artificiales! – dijo con falsa voz infantil, poniendo en acción su plan.

 

Y luego sintió la quemadura extraña al lado de su clavícula, su lado izquierdo, un poco sorprendido, toco el lugar, recordando de pronto las palabras escritas ahí…

 

\- Vaya, vaya – dijo el ladrón mirándole fijamente mientras tocaba el mismo lugar que él, pero en su propio cuerpo, el proceso de pensamiento se detuvo para el detective encogido.

 

De todas las personas que podían tener palabras compartidas, tenía que ser un delincuente. Gimió interiormente con aprehensión.

 

Sin embargo, antes de que cualquiera pudiera hacer algo, la policía llegó, logrando que el ladrón escapará de inmediato.

 

Shinichi miró con tristeza aun después de ser dejado con Ran de nuevo, alguna deidad debía odiarlo en alguna parte, no era justo.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

El ladrón después de ese encuentro no había comentado nada, aun, pero estaba seguro que quería abarcar el asunto, quizás sea por su aparente edad infantil que evitaba que se acercará, casi sentía lastima por él, pero iba a mantenerse fuerte, y no revelar nada, no era solo para cubrir su secreto, también era para proteger a una de sus almas gemelas, aunque eso no evitaba que se pusiera en modo protector en su presencia.

 

Su segundo recordatorio sobre sus palabras, había llegado dos meses después, Ran había sido frenética sobre un bonito café-pastelería que tenía una colección preciosa de dulces, estuvo a punto de salirse con la suya y escaparse de tal abominación, hasta que vio a alguien que se parecía extrañamente a él en versión adolescente.

 

\- ¡Shinichi! – Ran fue la primera en salir corriendo, el mini detective tardó un momento de procesar la situación, entre más tiempo pasaba a la distancia, se daba cuenta que había algo de aclaración, porque Ran estaba disculpándose ahora, al chico y a la chica que estaban en una mesa tomando tranquilamente varios postres, solo estaban sonriendo nerviosamente, se acercó curioso.

 

\- Lo siento, realmente se parece mucho – dijo Ran completamente avergonzada.

 

\- Ah no te preocupes, pero ahora estoy curiosa, pueden sentarse con nosotros – dijo la chica, que se parecía bastante a su amiga, el chico le miro con una sonrisa percatándose de su presencia.

 

\- Si te gustan los dulces, hay un montón – dijo ofreciéndole uno de chocolate.

 

\- Prefiero el café – dijo con su voz infantil, hasta que las palabras volvieron a repetirse en su mente… y luego la sensación cálida de su muslo izquierdo, no otra vez, fue el pensamiento rápido de Shinichi tocándose disimuladamente dicha parte, en contraparte, el adolecente miraba un poco boquiabierto, también tocando su muslo.

 

-Kaito, ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto la chica que se parecía a Ran.

 

\- ¡No le gusta el chocolate! – fue la respuesta automática.

 

\- No todos son adictos al chocolate como tú, oh no nos vemos presentado, soy Nakamori Aoko, y este tonto es Kuroba Kaito – dijo alegre Aoko.

 

\- Soy Mouri Ran, este pequeño es Edogawa Conan – dijo feliz su amiga, sin embargo, Conan entrecerró los ojos, ¿Por qué no había dicho que eran almas gemelas?, ah, cierto, parecía seis años… ahora tenía dos almas gemelas, un ladrón estúpido y un joven que se parecía a él, ¿Qué era lo siguiente?, un oficial de policía…

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Durante dos años no había pasado nada extraño referente a sus marcas, en algún momento Kid había conocido que era Kudo Shinichi, limpiando varias de sus asperezas, ayudándole en momentos oportunos y coqueteando con él descaradamente. Kaito era diferente, gustaba de sacarlo a pasear, manteniendo su autocontrol, y tratándolo como un niño con un gran cerebro, distrayéndolo de casos, aunque a veces tenía esa sensación que le estaba ocultando algo. Eso no quitaba que le gustarán los dos, mucho.

 

También puede ser que tenía una ligera sospecha… una teoría descabellada, ¿alguien ha notado el parecido entre Kid y Kaito?, sin contar a Hakuba… pero si ese fuera el caso, entonces, ¿por qué tendría primeras palabras diferentes para cada uno?

 

Pero si eran la misma persona, ¿qué sucedía con las otras dos primeras palabras que tenía?

 

Era un dolor de cabeza

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Cuando regreso de nuevo a ser Shinichi después de acabar con la Organización de negro, y el antídoto había eliminado con éxito el veneno, comprobado con exhaustividad por Haibara, la primera cosa que hizo, fue ir a un atraco de Kid, su curiosidad estaba en el tope, aun con la mirada curiosa de Hakuba, la cual ignoro, se concentró en la persecución.

 

El detective pudo notar rápidamente la forma en que el ladrón parecía completamente renovado cuando le miró, causando que el caos fuera multiplicado por diez.

 

Cuando por fin alcanzó al hombre de blanco, gruño.

 

\- No era necesario crear tal caos – dijo Shinichi sacudiendo su pelo de brillo y espuma.

 

\- Bienvenido de vuelta Meitantei – dijo con alegría.

 

Fue cuando sintió la tercera vez la sensación cálida, en su cintura, completamente sorprendido se sostuvo el lugar, pero él ya había sentido esta sensación antes con la misma persona, solo que se miraba seis años, ¿qué estaba pasando?

 

\- Justo lo que pensaba – dijo alegremente el mago, tocando la misma zona de su propio cuerpo, mirando claramente aliviado y feliz, y un poco asustado muy en el fondo.

 

Algo hizo clic en la cabeza del detective, una marca para su encuentro con Kid como Conan, otra para su encuentro de Kaito con Conan, y esta es con Kid como Shinichi, la cuarta marca, la de su muñeca, podría ser que era con Kaito… eso significaba, que Kid y Kaito eran definitivamente la misma persona, y él estaba un poco asustado por si lo entregaba.

 

\- Nos veremos pronto, ¿no? – preguntó tentativo, tomando la muñeca derecha, donde el reloj ocultaba sus palabras, el mago sonrió, mostrando la misma mano, oculta entre seda.

 

\- Por supuesto – y con eso se fue.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

No pudo dormir mucho esa noche, él había aceptado encontrarse con Kaito, esto podría comprobar que sus cuatro marcas de primeras palabras eran para una misma persona, ¿eso tenía sentido?, la ansiedad lo mantenía al borde, mirando a su espalda y su alrededor en todo momento, fue al atardecer, cuando se dirigía de nuevo a su casa, se topó de nuevo con Kaito en la entrada de la mansión, quien le estaba esperando.

 

Shinichi sintió el alivio recorrerle el cuerpo, se acercó con prisa, abrió la reja y ambos entraron en silencio, no era incomodo, pero ninguno abrió para nada la boca, cuando se instalaron en la biblioteca, Shinichi fue el primero en hablar.

 

\- Has vuelto – dijo como una evidencia.

 

\- Por ti lo haría un montón de veces – dijo el mago sonriéndole suavemente, y fue cuando su última marca, empezó a calentarse, un poco más intenso que las tres veces anteriores, pero reconfortante, Kaito mostró su muñeca desnuda, donde las palabras antes dichas estaban impresas en su propia letra, Shinichi la tomo con la suya, también desnuda, mostrando lo mismo.

 

\- Eso sí que fue una larga presentación – dijo Shinichi sonriendo.

 

\- Definitivamente lo es – dijo el mago, ambos acurrucándose entre ellos, sintiendo el mundo un poco menos extraño.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

OMAKE:

 

\- Entonces, ¿Por qué tenemos cuatro marcas de primeras palabras? – fue lo que preguntó Shinichi al salir de su abrazo prolongando por horas.

 

\- Pregunte sobre eso, puede que haya tenido que ver el veneno  que te dieron para matarte, quien sabe lo que estuvo en tu organismo todo este tiempo – respondió el mago.

 

\- El veneno solo explicaría dos marcas, ¿qué pasa con las otras dos? – dijo el detective haciendo mentalmente el mapa de primeros encuentros.

 

\- Oh, sí, una bruja hechizo mi uniforme Kid, que cambia la percepción, aunque tienes ojos que ven haya de hechizos, quizás no lo suficiente fuerte para las marcas – contestó el mago.

 

\- … - el detective mira sospechoso.

 

\- ¿Qué? – pregunta Kaito mirando a un lado.

 

\- La magia no existe – dijo Shinichi.

 

\- Pero existen las marcas de almas gemelas – dijo sonriente el mago, mostrando la muñeca.

 

\- Al menos explica las cuatro marcas – dijo rendido el detective.

 

El mago solo soltó una carcajada abrazando a su detective. _Porque una no es suficiente_


End file.
